Some Crazy Agent
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: What would happen if I got a job at TUFF. Full of hilarity! And maybe some Dudley/Kitty too!
1. Chapter 1

Some Crazy Agent

**Howdy! ;D This is basically a fic about what would happen if I became a TUFF agent! ;) It will have multiple chapters, so if you like this fic then make sure to come back when it's updated!**

The Chief was looking over my resume, though due to his small stature he had to stand right on the paper.

"Hmm... Okay, Miss CPG. It looks like everything on this resume is in order. And with what you showed in the streets, beating up that bank robber, I think you could be TUFF material!" he decided.

"Really? So that means I got the job?" I said excitedly. I tried to hide my obvious excitement, to no avail I guessed from his amused face.

"Yep. Keswick!" he called. At his call Keswick came running in.

"Yes? What is it, Cheh-cheh-Chief?" he asked, all out of breath. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Show CPG here down to wherever Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell are training. Tell them that this human is the new recruit, and THEY have to show her the ropes!" Chief ordered. Keswick nodded in response, and took my hand, dragging me to an elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Keswick pressed the button for the break room. He must have noticed my confusion, because he started to explain.

"Around this time Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell take a break from truh-truh-training" he said. I nodded, showing that I understood.

After that it got kind of awkward, probably due to the fact that Keswick had a fear of girls.

After wracking my brain, I finally found something to break the awkward.

"So, what species are you?" I asked. His eyes sort of glazed over, and I could tell I had said the wrong thing.

"I don't know" he said simply. I thought fast.

"Well, whatever it is. I think it's cool" I complimented. He smiled a little at that.

"Well... Thanks, Agent CPG" he said. I blushed and nodded, but I felt that 'Agent' CPG was too formal.

"Please, call me CPG" I offered. He just nodded at that.

At this point the elevator opened, to reveal Kitty and Dudley arguing over a jelly donut.

"But Dudley! You got the last one two days ago! It's mine!" Kitty snapped.

"But YOU got the last chocolate chip cookie yesterday! It's MINE!" Dudley put back. As the fight continued, an idea formed in my head.

"Hey, Keswick. Do you think you can distract Dudley and Kitty while I sneak the jelly donut?" I whispered to the genius. He grinned and nodded happily.

Keswick walked to the two, while I slunk to the ground and started to crawl towards the box.

"Say, you two. Have you meh-meh-met the new recruit?" I heard him ask. I got behind the table, opposite of Kitty and Dudley, whose backs were turned.

"No. Why? Where are they?" Kitty asked. I smirked as I lifted the donut and started to quietly eat it.

"Well, you can turn around" Keswick said slyly.

"What?" Kitty and Dudley whispered at the same time. They turned around, and spotted me eating the donut.

"Hey!" the two shouted in perfect unison. Keswick and I cracked up. But how could you not?

"Guys, this is CPG. She's our new agent" Keswick said once we had calmed down.

"Nice to meet you, except for the fact that you're eating the last donut" Dudley said, sticking out his paw. Deciding that it was as good as it would get under the circumstances, I shook his paw.

"Yeah, I agree with Dudley" Kitty said. I giggled slightly.

"Anyway, Chief wants me to inform you two that you will be reh-reh-responsible for training her" Keswick told them.

"That should be fun!" Dudley said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little. Kitty and I laughed.

"Well, you seem to be un-un-under control. I'll just get back to my lab" Keswick said, chuckling a little. He then went back inside the elevator, leaving me alone with Kitty and Dudley.

**Okay. To be perfectly honest. I may end up with Keswick at some point. I'm a Keswick fangirl, sue me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own TUFF Puppy.**

I watched as Kitty and Dudley demonstrated some fighting techniques.

Kitty blocked a punch from Dudley, and grabbed his leg, making him fall to the ground.

"Okay, CPG. You wanna try it?" Kitty asked as she helped Dudley stand. I nodded.

Kitty and I got into a fighting stance, facing each other. Kitty started with a high kick, but I ducked, swinging my leg out to land her on her back. Before she could get up, I got her in a mount position.

"Wow, Tara. That's impressive" Kitty said, her voice a little strained. I guessed I was choking her, so I stood and helped her up.

"Yeah, I took martial arts classes back in my own universe" I explained. Kitty dusted herself off.

"Well, I don't know why the Chief would think you need training. You're amazing!" Dudley said, coming to stand by us. I shrugged.

Just then, the elevator opened up. Keswick came out.

"Hey, guys. Chief wants me to inform that Snaptrap is robbing the dow-dow-downtown bakery of cheese bread" he stated.

"CPG, you want to help us?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, why not" I agreed. We jumped into the nearby TUFF Mobile, and drove off.

Once at the bakery, we spotted Snaptrap loading about sixty pounds of cheese bread into his car, with some help from his henchmen.

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Kitty yelled, pointing a ray gun at Snaptrap.

"Agents Kitty Katswell, Dudley Puppy and... Who's she?" Snaptrap asked, upon laying his eyes on me.

"Call me CPG. Or maybe 'Your worst nightmare'" I snapped. I didn't have a weapon, but I could read his mind, and maybe find a secret to use for blackmail.

Which is exactly what I did.

_'Seriously. She doesn't know! My worst nightmare is someone finding out that I'm in love with Larry!' _was the first thing I found. I smirked.

"I mean, considering I know who you like. I guess you could consider me your worst nightmare" I said casually, leaning on the car. Snaptrap's eyes widened.

"You don't know who I love!" he blurted out. I rolled my eyes.

"First, I said 'like'. Second, is it not someone whose name starts with 'L'?" I said, smirking. Now he started sweating. I could see Dudley and Kitty's confused faces out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it.

"Come, put on the handcuffs, and go to jail. And I promise not to blurt your secret on national TV" I said easily. Snaptrap dropped the cheese, and came over, arms sticking straight out.

"You win..." he mumbled as I locked the handcuffs on his wrists. Dudley and Kitty beamed at me, and kept asking me questions the entire way to the jailhouse.


End file.
